Reunion
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: What if Amy and Tony had not gotten together again, after their falling-out? What if Fury still called her in for the Chitauri-invasion? Add some nosy team-mates, and a scheming director, stir well and enjoy! (Side-fic to Petal.) (Fem!Harry) [AU!]


**Disclaimer: **None of what you recognize is mine.

* * *

><p>This plot bunny just wouldn't leave my head but didn't fit the storyline I eventually decided on for Petal. Kind of a what if-plot.<p>

Just imagine The Avengers were called in by Fury - as well as our favorite witch. Amy and Tony would not have spoken after his return from Afghanistan except for a short row.

With tension running high, the whole team would have been affected. Nonetheless, Amy would have helped them the best way she could albeit ignoring Tony.

Love, W

* * *

><p>This is set directly after the Chitauri-invasion and Loki's arrest. To understand better, you should have read Petal first up until Tony's and Amy's fall-out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> language, mild innuendo, Fem!Harry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>The Avengers had enough of the sexual tension lingering heavily in the air between Amy Potter-Black and Tony Stark.<p>

So right after the Battle of New York and their debriefing, the group maneuvered the two into an unoccupied interrogation room, helpfully pointed out by Fury. Then they locked the duo in, eagerly anticipating some hard-earned free entertainment.

Clint only wished he brought popcorn. (Which Natasha secretly seconded.)

Now they were all crowding around the small monitor in the debriefing room, expecting nothing short of a firework of creative cuss words.

If nothing else, the billionaire and witch could probably outmatch each other in that department.

Steve looked uncomfortable but the rest had firmly convinced the legendary soldier it was solely for the team's best.

Besides, how were they supposed to intervene when no one knew what was going on?

* * *

><p>And the show began as soon as the door closed behind the ex-couple. Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than two seconds anyway, providing excellent cannon fodder.<p>

"Did you have time enough to sleep? You look exhausted," was all Amy needed to get riled up.

Immediately she assumed a defensive position, narrowing her emerald eyes at Tony.

All males present felt a twinge of sympathy for the billionaire.

The witch didn't seem slightly riled up but _angry_.

Furious even.

"Why does Mr. Black-Sabbath-Billionaire-Playboy care about the witch who '_obviously_' slipped him some love potion to get his attention?!" the Healer bit back so lowly, she was almost hissing.

* * *

><p>Thor winced empathically. "The Man of Iron has upset Lady Amaryllis greatly."<p>

Clint just snorted at the blatant understatement.

* * *

><p>"Because I distinctly remember you accusing me of that - after I saved your life, I might add. I could understand if you said it because you were clearly in shock - we all were, I think.<p>

"Admittedly I could have probably explained things better too - but no, you don't call! _Nothing_! Next thing I know Mr. High-And-Mighty is getting kidnapped in Afghanistan - despite the clear warning Luna gave you!

"Suddenly Pepper calls, asking me if I can help out. Telling me you were _sorry_, even after jumping into bed with some blonde chit. That you still _cared_! So I came, kicked those military and government officials' asses back to base and funded the continued search from my private monies. Just hoping you get your fucking ass back in one piece."

* * *

><p>Bruce joined Thor's wincing contest. Obviously they had more of a history than previously anticipated.<p>

Steve reddened slightly, even more uncomfortable with this situation than beforehand.

* * *

><p>Amy got into Tony's face, well more chest because of her (lacking) height. She poked a finger in his abdomen furiously.<p>

"So Ron, Hermione, Luna and I try to track you down on a map so we could give the military a better chance at actually recovering your sorry ass. Nobody told you about that I'm guessing._ Too bad_. I _still_ hadn't given up on us, you know? Maybe he would have the decency to at least thank the broom-riding, wand-waving, potion-brewing _witch_, I thought. _No such chance_!"

The petite woman's raven hair began to gently flow around her head as if a silent breeze blew in the cell.

* * *

><p>Thor winced plainly now. "It is not wise to anger such a powerful magic-wielder, son of Stark."<p>

"What is she doing?" Bruce wanted to know.

The Thunder God grimaced in mournful sympathy - no doubt remembering similar instances with his brother - as he answered: "Lady Amaryllis' magic has risen close to the surface, Friend Banner."

Everyone present felt a sliver of empathy with Tony Stark - albeit short-lived, since he brought all of this on himself.

* * *

><p>Said genius took a step back from the angry form of his ex-girlfriend, hands raised in a surrendering motion.<p>

Nonetheless, Amy's rant continued: "So when Dean dragged me to that absurdly _useless_ race and Rebecca forced us to visit the recklessly crowded VIP lounge, I was really not in the mood to see _you_, of all people. I sensed that something was wrong with you but _hey_, you were no longer my responsibility.

"Although I probably would have still helped you regardless if you didn't suddenly rediscover whatever buried feelings you harbored for me which I _assume_ pushed you into thoroughly embarrassing Dean and me in front of the whole assembly.

"For your information, we are just good friends from school. Besides he is gay. _Gay_! And happily _married_ to another of my wand-waving, broom-riding and potion-brewing friends! Now he won't go anywhere with me anymore unless Seamus accompanies us. Thank you so _much_ for that!"

Amy took a deep breath, simultaneously trying to regain some of her self-control.

Apparently the Healer seemed to have stewed on this rant for a long time, to now surface from whatever depths she previously kept them in her mind.

Tony let her empty it all out, not saying a thing - which surprised everyone in the peanut gallery.

"Then, a few weeks later, Fury calls me to say you were actually dying of Palladium poisoning and if I _wouldn't like to help out_?"

* * *

><p>Clint shook his head disbelievingly.<p>

Natasha's lips twitched upwards as she had been present when the witch gave Fury her very vocal response.

Thor sighed, looking for all the world as if his puppy had just been ran over. _Repeatedly_. In front of him.

Bruce rubbed his temple, thinking that Tony could be quite dumb for a genius. The scientist had expected better of Fury too though.

* * *

><p>Amy began to poke the calm billionaire harder now. Nevertheless the brunette didn't deny anything or tried to stop her.<p>

"Couple days later, I watch as your precious Expo gets blown to pieces by drones that brainless, spineless Goldilocks manufactured. How he managed _that_ is still a mystery to me with his minus-twenty-IQ."

Tony's lips twitched appreciatively in amusement when she insulted Justin Hammer.

Then the witch adopted a more vulnerable, pained expression. "But all I could think about is if you were _alright_. If you had developed a suitable cure. For some reason I _just _couldn't_ get over you!_

"Even though you didn't seem to have problems with moving on. It still hurts like a bitch! Was I really just an interesting puzzle for you? Some new mystery to uncover? Or did you feel you needed to prove something when I said no the first time?"

* * *

><p>Natasha almost smiled. She could relate somewhat to the fiery witch. The assassin had her own insecurities to live with.<p>

Steve sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He had expected more of his once-friend's son.

* * *

><p>Tony obviously contemplated to pull Amy in for a hug but wisely decided against it.<p>

"Now, to top all of this shit, I'm forced to work closely with you!" the Healer exclaimed frustrated, finishing her heated rant.

However, Tony just held her face gently in his hands. Black smudges circled those expressive emerald eyes. "That's not the reason for your exhaustion though, is it?" he muttered.

Amy stared at him for a moment, completely taken by surprise (so was the rest of the peanut gallery) when the billionaire didn't defend himself.

Then she began to cry, shocking everyone but Tony it seemed. Said man just pulled her close, letting her cry it all out.

"No. Andy contracted Furnuncula - it's a magical version of rapidly-progressing cancer - and she noticed too late that something was amiss. Teddy was supposed to move in with me today because she doesn't have long to live. Two months at best."

Instead of reciting any of those empty platitudes, the genius just tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry."

Amy sniff-snorted. "Thank you. Andy believes you still care for me, you know? She really likes you. Actually, she pretty much adopted you in the family the moment you accepted Teddy's offer of her waffles instead of running out screaming."

* * *

><p>By now almost everyone was completely confused. <em>Who was Andy? Or Teddy, for that matter?<em> seemed to be the general thought in everyone's mind.

Steve felt for Amy who would soon lose another person, by the sound of things.

Thor looked on mournfully. "Lady Amaryllis, why have you kept your silence for so long? We would gladly help you."

* * *

><p>Tony pressed a soft kiss against her crown, remembering how much this gesture calmed Amy down.<p>

Slowly, said woman regained her composure. "Andy wants to see you, by the way. To say her goodbyes."

"I'll be there."

"Good. Thank you."

For a rather long moment neither of the two said anything.

Then, Tony spoke quietly: "Amy, I meant what I said earlier. The very next day after my freak-out I called you, several times, to apologize. Your phone was never answered. After those three months in Afghanistan, Stane tried to kill me for his own gain. I didn't know who to trust anymore. You had been transferred - or so I've been told. Even the data base showed you no longer worked in Manhattan.

"Then I discovered the old core was slowly poisoning me from the inside and nothing worked. That's why I stayed away from you. I didn't want get you back somehow only to slowly die in front of you. Amy, once really is enough.

"So I tried to bury all of that and just go out with a bang or something. When I saw you with that man I just...short-circuited. I'm _sorry_ for embarrassing you and most of the things I threw at your head. I'll apologize to this Dean-person too if necessary.

"However, in Monaco another crazy idiot showed up, wanting to kill everyone around me that I hold dear. Them SHIELD interfered, forcing me to look through Howard's old stuff. So I found a cure, literally hours before Hammer's presentation, and then I couldn't find you anywhere."

* * *

><p>The assembled Avengers were surprised to hear the gentle, sincere words. None of them had expected Tony to keep his infamous temper in check and calmly reason.<p>

Not to mention said reasons.

Steve was hit the worst by the guilt flooding them. They had all assumed to know Stark's character just by reading the psych-profile.

Only Thor grinned toothily, never resembling a happy child of two formerly quarreling, now reuniting parents more than in this particular moment.

* * *

><p>Amy looked up from her hiding place in Tony's chest.<p>

"Mia called the next day to tell me about Andy. They thought it was just something minor and didn't want to bother me unnecessarily beforehand. So I quit my job and moved back into Grimmauld Place for the time being.

"Andy has been transferred to a permanent bed in the hospice ward of St. Mungo's. Teddy, Luna and Nev moved in with me so the house wouldn't be completely empty. Kreacher isn't the best company, as you might remember."

Tony pulled her in for another hug. "I remember. Is he still insulting everyone?"

The ravenette grinned weakly. "No. Just most people. Thankfully he found a permanent _Silencio_ for the damn portrait though."

However, the billionaire chuckled quietly, confusing the astonished Avengers even more.

* * *

><p>Clint chanced a look at Thor. "Do you know why they would need a permanent spell for a <em>painting<em>?"

The God of Thunder shook his head. "Friend Barton, I have never encountered a modern Midgardian magic-wielder. Therefore I do not know of what Lady Amaryllis speaks."

Bruce shook his head incredulously. Steve clapped his back placatingly.

"Is that how you felt when you woke up free almost seventy years?" the scientist asked quietly.

* * *

><p>Back to the reunited ex-lovers.<p>

Tony grinned roguishly. "I'm sure I could silence her within a minute."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you could. The question is if the language you'd employ is appropriate for Teddy. After all, he's only eleven."

The inventor sighed. "Do I have to expect getting beat up by your six brothers and two sisters if I come anywhere near that house?"

* * *

><p>Thor laughed appreciatively. The rest of the Avengers felt real sympathy well up inside of them - albeit in varying degrees.<p>

"Man of Iron, we shall protect you!" the Thunder God boomed loudly. He seemed quite happy with the turn the conversation had taken.

Natasha winced slightly at the sheer volume of his exclamation. (One of the aliens had gotten her ear good.)

Clint shook his head in fake-mourning, muttering: "We should prepare his obituary. _Eight_ siblings! Their parents sure were busy...!"

His partner just slapped him upside the head.

* * *

><p>Amy shrugged nonchalantly, but cheekily retorted: "Depends. I could smuggle you inside under my Invisibilty Cloak. Although I'm not sure how your shiny new accessory will react to the centuries-old magical residue."<p>

Tony grimaced. "Another time then. But you were evading me again, Gorgeous."

The witch sighed resignedly. "You can read me too well."

"That feeling is mutual, sweetheart," the billionaire reminded her softly.

For a moment, another silence lingered heavily between them. The Healer closed her eyes and unconsciously snuggled deeper into Tony's arms.

"I meant it. What I said earlier," the genius muttered quietly into her black hair.

He had turned absolutely serious. "Ever since that legendary gala, I think. You were fascinating me, because you said no, tried to push me away, bantering straight back. The complete opposite to what I was used to. Originally I just wanted to get under your dress, to be honest, but...

"Remember when we were dancing and you managed to not hurt either of us for the first time? Suddenly you seemed so much more lively. - I knew I was lost then and there."

* * *

><p>This obviously heartfelt confession came completely out of the blue for their audience.<p>

Clint's eyes widened dramatically. Thor smiled maniacally. Steve blushed furiously. Bruce adopted a compassionate expression.

Only Natasha controlled her features enough to hide the extent of her surprise.

They had been very wrong about Stark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tony continued with a small smile: "Suddenly I had to work for someone to notice me <em>that<em> way. The whole mystery around you just added an extra-incentive for my curiosity. When you accidentally kissed me it just got a whole lot worse. I was progressing so soon from crush to..._more_! Especially after spending five whole days in your presence," Tony swallowed heavily, suppressing the attached memories.

"You are the only woman I ever felt like this for, Gorgeous. And I couldn't get over you either, no matter what I did. _Nothing_ worked."

Amy stared wide-eyed up into the genius' eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone held their breaths.<p>

Those sincere words just kept on astonishing the mortal team-members.

How much had they misjudged Tony?

* * *

><p>The two heroes locked in the interrogation room silently communicated with each other before Amy stepped on her tip-toes and kissed Tony deeply.<p>

"I still stand by my words. You are one immature prat, Anthony-_Troll_-Stark. But somehow you manage to pull that off," she said, slightly out of breath.

The billionaire chuckled, just pulling her into another kiss. "I love you, Amaryllis Lilith Jamie Dorea Potter-Black," he muttered almost too low for the microphones to pick up.

"I love you too, Tony." Playfully the witch smacked his biceps. "But I would love you a hell of a lot more if you wouldn't try to get yourself killed anytime soon."

"I'll do my best to avoid that then."

Amy sighed. "Alright. Otherwise I'll resurrect you and do some unpleasant _rearrangements_ to your anatomy. Are we clear?"

Tony seemed bemused. "Crystal clear."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

Seeing absolutely nothing wrong with that request, the billionaire complied.

Quite eagerly, one might add.

* * *

><p>When the innocent (well, as innocent as Tony Stark ever could be) kiss turned into something much more heated, Steve forced Bruce to turn off the screen.<p>

Knowing what they most likely got up to and watching were two very different things.

Clint complained for a while but Natasha slapped him upside the head again when she lost her patience, reminding him of the fact that Amy was regarded as one of the most powerful Magicals ever.

Needless to say, they ventured out for Shawarma only the following afternoon.

For some odd reason, neither Stark nor Amy were spotted for the rest of that day.


End file.
